Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu
|type = Single |album = Shocking 5 |artist = ℃-ute |released = July 1, 2009 July 8, 2009 (Single V) July 25, 2009 (Event V) September 10, 2009 (Event V 2) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 9:50 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Bye Bye Bye! 8th single (2009) |Next = EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! 10th single (2009) }} Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (暑中お見舞い申し上げます; Midsummer Greetings) is the ninth major single from the Japanese pop group ℃-ute, released under the Zetima label. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts, charted for three weeks, and sold a total of 33,613 copies. The title track is a cover of a 1977 song by idol trio Candies. Tracklist CD #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (Candies cover) #"Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu." (「残暑 お見舞い 申し上げます。」; "Express a Late Summer Greeting Card.") (Suzuki Airi solo) #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (PV) #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Cutie Girls Shugyouchuu ~Kunou no 120 Hiai~ (キューティーガールズ修行中 ~苦悩の120日間~) Event V 2 #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu Umeda Erika Close-up Ver. #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver. #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver. #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver. #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu Okai Chisato Close-up Ver. #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver. Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu *Lyrics: Kitajo Makoto *Composition: Sase Juichi *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Electric Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu *Lyrics: Tsunku *Composition: *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Chorus: CHINO Concert Performances ;Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 33,613 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,056 Additional Videos ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV) (Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver.)|Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV) (Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver.)|Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV) (Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver.)|Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV) (Okai Chisato Close-up Ver.)|Okai Chisato Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (MV) (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver.)|Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu, "Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu." cs:Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu Category:C-ute Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:2009 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs